


Queen Rhaenys

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arse Worship, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/F/M/M, King Jon Snow, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queen Rhaenys Targaryen, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, so much anal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: Rhaenys is the Queen and married to her youngest brother. Read about their sex-filled lives as rulers of the Seven Kingdoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tessa_H_Dillinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_H_Dillinger/gifts).



> Inspired by Tessa's fics. Just wanna say I love them!

My name is Rhaenys Targaryen and I am Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. On my sixteenth name day, my father Rhaegar, the King, told me I had to pick one of my little brothers to marry. Everyone knew of my affection for them, but I had hoped to have married them both and have them rule beside me as my father’s own wives did with him.

However, he told me that solidifying an alliance with Dorne was important as our family and the Dornish had always had a fractious relationship all the way back to Aegon the Conqueror. The brother that I didn’t pick would be married to my cousin, Princess Arianne Martell. I was a little confused since my mother was a Princess of Dorne but father said another union between the two houses would help solidify the relationship for future generations to come.

That night both of my brothers fucked me hard. I had Aegon in my cunt and Jon in my arse before they swapped holes and they fucked me until my voice was hoarse from screaming in pleasure. I sucked and slurped on their big fucking cocks making them both cum all over their big sister. But as I laid on the bed, with Aegon on one side and Jon on the other, I knew I had to make a choice.

I thought it would be a hard choice but when I began to think about it, it really wasn’t. I love Aegon but he had always been independent and I know he has been with other women. Jon though, Jon had followed me around like a lost puppy as a child. I adored my youngest brother and we had a special bond. I rested my head on his chest with my mind made up.

When my father passed away, I ascended to the throne at the age of eighteen and began my reign with my husband, my beloved baby brother beside me. This is my story about my life as the Queen where Jon and I have a whole lot of sex.

-

* * *

 

“What does the letter say?” Rhaenys asked her husband as they walked back to their royal chambers. They had spent a couple of hours listening to petitioners in the throne room but Rhaenys had gotten quite bored and was desperately desiring to be fucked by Jon’s massive cock. They had left the rest of the petitions to be heard by their Hand, Princess Daenerys Targaryen, and their grandmother, Queen Rhaella Targaryen after quickly checking on their two-year-old twins, Prince Aemon Targaryen and Princess Visenya Targaryen.

“Egg has decided to grace us with his presence for grandmother’s birthday” Jon replied with a smile after reading the letter that was handed to them by grandmaester Marwin.

“Ooh, really?” Rhaenys said excitedly. She missed having both of her brother’s plowing her holes. “It’ll be good to have that dick inside of me again”.

“Am I that expendable?” Jon asked with a pout but his tone was teasing.

Rhaenys leaned up and kissed him passionately. “You’re anything but expendable, my love. You’re the love of my life and you have the most beautiful cock in the world” she said as her hand grazed over his crotch. “And I know how much you and Aegon love to fuck me together”.

“That is true”.

“Besides, we’ll get to bang Arianne whilst she’s here too,” Rhaenys said, already imagining Arianne’s big tits in her and Jon’s face. She could feel Jon’s cock getting hard as her hand pressed against his growing erection. “Don’t get too aroused, my love. I’m still your Queen and the only woman you love”.

“Always” Jon responded as a hand squeezed her soft, round arse.

“Good,” Rhaenys said, patting Jon’s chest. “Now let’s hurry to our chambers. I want to slobber all over that big, fat cock”. Rhaenys smirked as Jon lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around him before he ran them to their chambers.

As soon as Jon put her down, Rhaenys dropped to her knees and pulled his cock out of his breeches. It slapped her on her cheek and Rhaenys giggled. She could never get over just how big her baby brother’s cock was, and he certainly knew how to use it. They had made it a personal mission to fuck in every single room, every single hallway in the Red Keep and in the future, Dragonstone and they were making good progress in the Red Keep. Rhaenys smiled fondly at the many memories she had of their sexcapades, but there was no place that they had sex in more often than their chambers. They fucked many times a day in this chamber alone.

Rhaenys realised she had been staring at his cock for a while when she felt Jon slap his thick cock against her cheek before rubbing it and his big balls all over her face. Rhaenys moaned and her hand slipped under her dress and went straight to her wet core.

“Don’t stop” she demanded. Jon alternated between rubbing his cock and rubbing his balls across her face. Rhaenys dashed her tongue out and licked both his balls and cock as she had thousands of times before. Jon moaned her name, but he gasped half way through saying her name because Rhaenys took his thick manhood in her hot, wet mouth.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful,” Jon said to her.

Rhaenys didn’t build it up slowly; instead, she took the entirety of his massive cock down her throat. That was the achievement Rhaenys was most proud of in the world. She deepthroated his dick and spit drooled down her chin onto her tits. Rhaenys watched Jon as his dark indigo eyes followed the trail down her chest. He loved her tits which had gotten bigger over the years they had been together and now Rhaenys was quite confident in saying hers were nearly as big as Arianne’s.

As much as Jon loved her tits, it was her arse that he loved the most. He could quite easily spend hours kissing it, licking and fucking it.

Rhaenys pulled her dress down, freeing her tits and took his slick cock out of her mouth, pressing a kiss to the tip before wrapping her big tits around his length. There was a contrast in skin tones between them with Jon’s paler skin inherited from his Northern mother compared to her light brown skin from her Dornish mother but yet, they are the perfect fit.

Rhaenys pushed her tits together and let him titty fuck her. His moans were getting louder with every thrust and his big dick went into her awaiting mouth with each thrust between her tits. Rhaenys spat down between her tits, slicking his cock further.

“Fuck, Rhaenys!”

“That’s it, baby brother! Fuck your big sis with that huge cock!” Rhaenys urged. “Cum! I want all of your cum all over me. Your Queen demands it!”

“If that is Her Grace’s request” Jon groaned. Rhaenys massaged his balls with her free hand. “FUCK RHAE!” Rhaenys stuck her tongue out as cum surged out of his cock, feeling his hot seed in her mouth, on her throat and all over her big tits. Ropes of hot, thick cum spurted out of his cock, painting Rhaenys’ brown skin white.

Jon panted as Rhaenys licked her lips, tasting the cum he had given her. “Mhmmm, yummy” Rhaenys moaned. Her mouth watered as Jon stripped out of his clothes and she saw his glorious muscled body. Jon lifted her up onto her feet and then undressed her until both were naked as their name days.

Jon sunk down on his knees before burying his face between Rhaenys’ legs. “Fuck, I love you” Rhaenys moaned as she felt his soft beard against her inner thighs and his lips ravaging her between her legs. Whilst Jon had the best cock and fucked her like a God, his tongue was something special too.

He knew just how much pressure to put on her clit and when to suck it or when to lap at it with his tongue. He squeezed her arse, pushing her hairless, slick cunt further into his face and Rhaenys ran her fingers through her husband’s pretty hair as she moaned his name.

“Yes, yes, yes! JON! RIGHT THERE!” Rhaenys yelled as her hands pulled Jon’s hair tightly as her body quivered and she came all over his face. When he pulled away from her dripping wet cunt, his face was wet with her cunt juices. His beard was so slick and wet, it was dripping and Jon had a smirk because he made her cum so hard.

She kissed him, tasting each other on their lips and both of them moaned into the kiss. “Get on the bed, brother” Rhaenys said breathlessly. “The Queen is going to ride and fuck your handsome face before cumming all over you again”.

Rhaenys sat astride Jon’s face, rubbing her cunt and arse all over his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his face closer to her cunt. She rode his face enthusiastically, moaning, chanting and screaming his name as his tongue skilfully pleasured her cunt and arse.

“Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon, fuck Jon! FUCK!” Rhaenys chanted as Jon’s hands cupped her big round arse and pushed his face even further into her. “I’m gonna cum! Oh Jon I’m going to fucking cum!” Rhaenys moaned wantonly as her fingers rapidly rubbed her clit. Jon inserted two fingers into her tight arse, which was wet from the lavish tonguing he gave that hole. With Jon’s fingers in her arse, it pushed Rhaenys over the edge. ‘I’M CUMMING! FUUUUCK!’ she screamed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she squirted and gushed all over Jon’s face.

They didn’t move for a few moments and Rhaenys’ thighs eventually stopped shaking around Jon’s head as she came down from her orgasm. Rhaenys peered over her shoulder to find Jon’s huge cock rock hard for her again. She glided down his body, caressing his abs before arriving at his cock.

She stroked his dick with both of her hands before mounting him. He always filled her cunt up perfectly and Rhaenys began to ride him hard and fast with her hands on his chest for balance. Their skin slapped together loudly and their moans bounced off the walls of their chamber. Jon was fucking her back with the same intensity that she was, and their identical indigo eyes stared at one another.

Her cunt tightened around his cock, milking him for his seed as another wave of pleasure washed over Rhaenys. She kissed him as she came, silencing her moans with a bruising kiss. His hands held her hips tightly and Rhaenys knew he was desperately trying to hold off cumming despite her cunt contracting around him. As Jon pulled her down for another kiss, he flipped her onto her back and pounded into her cunt. He placed her legs onto his shoulders, deepening their position and Rhaenys was crying out in pleasure with each thrust.

But Rhaenys wanted more and she wanted what they both loved; his cock in her arse. “Jon, fuck my arse” Rhaenys panted. “Fuck my arse!”

Jon pulled out of her and his glorious cock was covered in her juices and Rhaenys licked her lips lewdly. He grabbed the jug of scented oil from the bedside table. They imported _a lot_ from Essos because of the amount of anal sex they had. Rhaenys held her hands out and Jon poured a generous amount in her hands. She pumped his cock with both hands, slickening him up even further and making him gasp her name just as she loved. Once Rhaenys felt her husband’s big dick was sufficiently lubricated, she turned around, giving Jon the perfect view of her arse and wiggled it in his face.

“Oil me up, baby,” she said seductively.

Jon poured the oil onto her arse and rubbed her arse with both of his calloused hands. Her warrior husband never failed to turn her on. She moaned and laid her head on the pillow, pushing her arse higher in the air. “Fuck my arse, my love” Rhaenys said. Jon groaned in response as he lined up his cock with her arse.

“Yessss,” Rhaenys said, blowing out a breath she had been holding in. “Fuuuuuck Jon,” she said into the pillow as Jon pushed more and more of his big, thick cock into her tight arse.

“Beg for all of my cock” Jon whispered in her ear, leaning over her body with his hands on her hips.

“A Queen does not beg” Rhaenys responded. _Apart from when we roleplay._

Jon smacked her arse and it made Rhaenys jump and moan as he soothed her skin. “She does in our chambers”.

Rhaenys couldn’t argue with that especially when she wanted that big dick fucking her arse. “Please, Jon”.

“Hmmm?” Jon hummed. “Tell me what you want”.

“Fuck my arse!” Rhaenys begged and he surged forward, burying himself to the hilt in her arse.

“Oh fuuuuuuck!” they both moaned together. Jon vigorously pounded into her arse and Rhaenys found the rhythmic slapping of skin to be very erotic. Jon grunted behind her as he kept up the ruthless pace. His balls slapped her cunt and Rhaenys pushed her arse back, fucking him back. Rhaenys could feel another orgasm rapidly approaching as Jon kneaded her tits whilst thrusting into her arse.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Rhaenys cried. “Gonna…Cum…Jon”.

“Me…too”.

Rhaenys felt his cock twitch in her arse and she knew he was about to find his release too. As he painted her arse with his thick seed, Rhaenys body shuddered and she deeply moaned Jon’s name before he collapsed beside her and Rhaenys immediately wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

“I’ll never get bored of this” Jon panted. Rhaenys smiled, kissing his chest.

“When are Aegon and Ari coming?” Rhaenys asked, still catching her breath.

“In three months so a little bit early for grandmother’s birthday” Jon replied.

“That’s perfect,” Rhaenys said. “I see a lot of fucking in our future, my love”.

  

* * *

 

Current Ages:

Rhaenys: 19

Jon: 16

Aegon: 17

Arianne: 23

Daenerys: 15

Lyanna: 32

Elia: 42

Rhaella: 53

Visenya: 2

Aemon: 2

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post any prompts you want to see of Jon and rhaenys. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted the chapter. Just realised. sorry.

Rhaenys smiled as she watched her children babble excitedly to each other whilst they broke their fast. Visenya looked like a spitting image of Rhaenys, Rhaenys’ own mother Elia had said on numerous occasions and Aemon, whilst sharing Rhaenys’ light brown skin, inherited everything else from his father. Rhaenys knew her children would grow up to be very beautiful. _Like their parents,_ she thought smugly. Whilst she and Jon hadn’t betrothed their twins yet, they were quite sure that they would one day marry. Rhaenys was certain because Aemon followed Visenya around just as Jon did with her.

Rhaenys placed her hand in Jon’s, who sat next to her, feeling blessed for the two wonderful children Jon had given her. With her hand in his, Jon placed his hand on her upper thigh, sparking a reminder to Rhaenys of what they did just earlier in the morning.

Another thought filled her mind though and that was the letter informing them that Aegon and Arianne would be coming to King’s Landing soon. She remembered the last time they had come to the capital, for their father’s funeral over a year ago and it ended with both of her brother’s fucking her like old times.

She loved Jon and his big cock. Rhaenys knew there was no better man or cock for her but being pounded by both of her brother's cocks gave her a special sort of thrill. It greatly helped that the two brothers were always extremely excited in working together to fuck their big sister.

* * *

 

**_Over a year ago:_ **

Their father had been burned a few days ago like all the other Targaryen’s in their family and Rhaenys’ coronation was coming up very soon. However, the soon-to-be Queen wasn’t thinking about that. Her thoughts were far dirtier and she was happy to see her mother entertaining Arianne with Visenya and Aemon because it allowed her to slip out of the room with Jon and Aegon.

Despite being fucked hard in her cunt and her arse by Jon in the morning, Rhaenys desired both of her brother’s cocks. The two brothers immediately knew what she wanted as she led them to her and Jon’s chambers. They both smirked at each other as she rubbed a hand over each of their crotches. Rhaenys could feel both of their hard lengths straining against their breeches and Rhaenys salivated at the two big dicks in her hands.

As soon as they entered the room, Aegon was undressing her whilst Jon had kneeled behind her, lifted her skirts and buried his face in her arse.

“Did you not get enough arse this morning, my love?” Rhaenys asked whilst Aegon littered kisses across the expanse of skin on her chest.

“I can never get enough of your arse,” Jon said, his voice stifled her big arse in his face.

“Right answer, baby brother” Rhaenys replied.

Aegon untied her dress and it pooled by her feet. He squeezed one of her tits with his hand and took the other in his mouth. “How much anal sex do you two have?” he asked in between swipes of his tongue against her nipple.

“So, _so_  much” Rhaenys sighed blissfully. Rhaenys felt Jon’s hands push her cheeks apart and dart his tongue into her arse. She moaned at the dual assault on her tits and arse and she placed on hand on the back of both of her brother’s heads, pushing them further against her tits and arse.

Aegon was a little bit taller than Jon, so he had to bend down more to lick her tits. He had become even more skilled, Rhaenys thought, undoubtedly due to Arianne’s influence. Jon had always been a master of eating pussy and arse, and he did it every day with Rhaenys for years now.

Rhaenys could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching and when Jon placed two fingers inside of her wet cunt, she fell over the edge. Her legs trembled and her cunt tightened around Jon’s fingers as he continued to lick her arse expertly whilst Aegon focussed on her tits.

“JON” Rhaenys shrieked. Jon stood up, panting just like Rhaenys was and both had wide smiles on their face.

“I think it’s time for our big sister to get some cock, don’t you agree, Egg?” Jon asked whilst squeezing her arse and nuzzling her neck. Rhaenys craned her neck and kissed Jon.

“Definitely, Jon” Aegon responded enthusiastically.

“I like the sound of that” Rhaenys giggled. “But first let your big sister take care of both of you. Clothes off and on the bed, now”.

The two did as she asked, and they laid down on the bed, naked with their stiff cock pointing upwards. Rhaenys licked her lips as she settled in between them, eye level with their cocks and began to stroke both of them. Whilst Jon’s cock was bigger and thicker, Aegon still had a beautiful cock, Rhaenys thought as her eyes looked at both of them. Both of her brothers moaned as her soft hands worked their cocks and brought them copious amounts of pleasure.  

Her hands stroked their soft skin and Rhaenys leaned towards Aegon’s cock, licking the little bit of seed leaking from his cock, causing him to grunt. She then did the same to Jon but he bucked his hips up and she choked on his cock for a few moments. He gave her a grin and she merely smirked back, stroking his cock faster.

“First one to cum gets to have my arse first” Rhaenys said in a sing song voice.

“That’s not fair!” Jon complained. “You’ve already made me cum this morning, Aegon is going to win”.

“Well that’s a shame little brother” Rhaenys laughed.

Rhaenys began to rapidly stroke the dicks and Aegon was clutching the bedsheets tightly. “Fuck…I’m gonna,” Aegon didn’t finish the sentence as his cock burst with his seed, flying into the air and landing back on his cock and stomach. Aegon groaned and Rhaenys quickly went to work, leaning forward and licking all of his cum off of his cock and stomach. She never slowed down stroking Jon’s massive cock with her other hand.

“Aegon, you won. Now fuck my arse” Rhaenys said. Her brother got up, taking the jug of oil Jon offered him and poured it on his still hard cock and Rhaenys’ arse. He swiftly thrust into her gaping hole from behind and both of them moaned loudly.

“He…came…in…your…arse…didn’t…he?” Aegon asked between pants. “Fuck your arse is tight”.

“We have a rule” Rhaenys moaned as she felt Aegon increase his pace. “There must always be his cum in my arse”. Rhaenys brought her mouth over Jon’s cock as Aegon thrust into her arse from behind her. She spat on his cock, stroking it before swallowing his cock down her throat. The grunts of pleasure were some of her favourite noises and she continued until she felt that he was close to cumming.

“Gonna…cum” Jon grunted and a few seconds later, she felt his thick, hot seed down the back of her throat and Rhaenys swallowed his load down eagerly.

“Yes, yes! Fuck me harder, Aegon” she said with Jon’s big cock still in her mouth. Jon pushed Rhaenys’ head down on her cock, choking her with it and it sent another jolt of desire through her body.  When she pushed herself off Jon’s wet cock, she gasped before pulling Jon to her and kissing him passionately.

“I want both of you to fuck me” Rhaenys said. “Jon, dick in pussy”. Jon sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He grabbed his cock and pushed inside of her cunt and once he was fully sheathed, both brothers began to thrust their cocks into her at the same time. Rhaenys was moaning lewdly as she bounced on Jon’s cock whilst Aegon thrust into her arse.

Jon leaned forward and buried his face between her tits and Rhaenys half moaned, half giggled at the eagerness of her baby brother.

“That’s it, both of you! FUCK!” Another orgasm came crashing down on her even quicker than she expected and her cunt clenched around Jon’s cock. Two cocks inside of her made her cum fast and she buried her face in Jon’s shoulder, wailing in pleasure as both ruthlessly kept pounding into her.

“Let’s switch holes, Jon” Aegon exclaimed, brushing some sweat from his brow. Rhaenys climbed off of their cocks and turned around. Jon poured some more oil onto her arse and his cock. Jon caressed her arse as he pushed her cheeks apart and thrust his cock into her arse. She leaned her back against his chest as Jon pounded into her arse. Aegon moved forward and pushed his cock inside of Rhaenys’ cunt.

All three of them moaned in unison and the sounds of their moans and slapping of damp skin could undoubtedly be heard outside of Rhaenys and Jon’s chambers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, you two fuck me so well!”

Rhaenys eyes rolled to the back of her head as they brought her closer and closer to her peak with their amazing cocks. Jon’s hand held her hip firmly as he pounded into her arse whilst his other hand curled around her body and found her hardened clit. He rubbed it furiously and Rhaenys tumbled over the edge, crying it in pleasure. “YES! OH GODS YES! FUCK I LOVE IT! FUCK YES!”

“Seven hells!” Aegon grunted. “I’m close, Jon are you?”

“Not yet, brother” Jon groaned. Aegon pulled out of Rhaenys’ tight cunt, realising he wasn’t going to last much longer. He began to stroke his cock at the sight before him; Rhaenys legs hitched up to her shoulders and Jon pounding away at her arse. Rhaenys was moaning wantonly, begging for more and Jon gave it her with harsher and more powerful thrusts.

“Aegon, come here. Let me jerk your cock” Rhaenys said. Rhaenys began by stroking his cock slowly but as Jon speed increased, so did the movements of her hand. Soon enough, Rhaenys was jerking Aegon’s cock in time with Jon’s cock in her arse. Aegon squeezed one of her big tits whilst Jon did the same to the other.  

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” Rhaenys chanted. “FUCK YES!”

“Give me that arsegasm” Jon murmured in her ear. “Cum with me deep in your arse”.

His filthy words sent her spiralling to another explosive orgasm and she closed her eyes as she felt her entire body shake. “OH FUCK, JON!” Her cunt quivered and she squirted all over their bed before relaxing into Jon’s embrace in a boneless heap.

“Tell me you’re going to cum, Jon” Rhaenys pleaded. “I don’t think I can take another orgasm like that without passing out”.

Jon pouted at her but relented. “Fine”.

Rhaenys scrambled off of the bed and went to her knees. She pulled both Jon and Aegon off the bed by their cocks and began to jerk them off on her knees. “Cum all over your sister,” she said to both of them. She rapidly stroked their cocks and Aegon was the first to spill his seed on her with a powerful orgasm. Jon followed soon with a hoarse grunt of her name and ropes of seed on her face and tits. The two brother’s high five’d each other and Rhaenys laughed.

Her brothers had covered her light brown skin with their hot, sticky cum and Rhaenys felt like a Queen. The next day, she truly felt like a conquering Queen as she and Jon fucked Arianne Martell all day.

* * *

 

**_Present Day:_ **

Rhaenys watched their children run up to them, yelling about what they wanted to do. She glanced at Jon and gave him a loving smile as he scooped up Visenya in his arms whilst she did the same with Aemon.

“Let’s go play, sweetlings” she cooed. She gave Jon a kiss and he made a promise of making love to her again when the children had their nap. Rhaenys couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts for Rhaenys/Jon sex, leave it in the comments


End file.
